Reactive dyes for dyeing or printing cellulose fiber or fiber materials containing cellulose are required to have excellent dyeing properties such as leveling, reproducibility, solubility, and fastness. Particularly, good performance in build-up, reproducibility, vivid hue performance, levelness, and wash off property are very important for yellow reactive dyes. In addition, outstanding color fastness to light, to perspiration and to chlorinated water are also primary requirements for the dyed or printed products.
However, there are many drawbacks to the yellow reactive dyes on market. For example, insufficient build-up for heavy shade is one of the major shortcomings for commercial yellow reactive dyes. Furthermore, dyes with good build-up for heavy shade but often in reddish shade is another drawback found among these yellow reactive dyes. Moreover, drawbacks such as long batch time for cold-pad-batch application incapability of being background color for discharge printing are also the general disadvantages of the yellow reactive dyes on the market.